A Mystery
by Bluejello
Summary: What's wrong in the Summer's household? A little something about what life might have been like with Dawn around...


A Crappy Mystery ****

A Crappy Mystery

****

Author: This story is pretty much what the title implies. Just giving ya fair warning! I wrote this as my Language Arts mystery story. It's a piece of crap. But I did get 100%!! Go me! My teacher didn't even figure out that I had used the characters. So, Miss Folmer, wherever you are, you can kiss my @$$!! Ha ha ha! I'm just posting this to spite her. But please Read & Review anyway.

****

Disclaimer: If you think I actually own Buffy or any other characters in this story, you need serious help.

"Where is it?!" Buffy Summers screamed as she emptied her cluttered closet. "Where?!!" She walked over to her dresser and began dumping the drawers onto the bed.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" asked Joyce from the doorway. "Has Hurricane Buffy struck again?" 

"Mom!" Buffy called over her shoulder. "Can you come help me? I've lost it!"

"I can see that," Joyce muttered as she navigated her way through the many piles of junk on the bedroom floor.

"Ha, ha," Buffy replied with every bit of sarcasm she could muster.

"Okay, Buffy, what's the problem?" Joyce asked as she finally reached her daughter's bed.

"It's gone!" Buffy exclaimed in her most dramatic voice. "I have lost my dearest nail polish! Oh, Bubble-gum Blue, where are you?"

"Lovely performance, Buffy. Now, tell me, where _have_ you looked?"

"I've searched my entire room. Have you seen it?" the blonde teen asked hopefully.

"Nope," came the reply. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"Tonight is the 'Battle of the Bands' at the Bronze," Buffy reminded her mother. "I was planning on wearing it with my new outfit."

"Well, could Willow have borrowed it?" Joyce asked. "You two are forever borrowing each others stuff."

"Maybe," Buffy said thoughtfully. "I'll give her a call." 

On her way to the phone, Buffy had to pass the room of her younger sister, Dawn. "Whacha doing?" Buffy asked as she entered her sister's lair.

"Playing with my Barbie dolls," retorted the Dawn. "What do you think I am? Some little kid? I AM allowed to have a little privacy ya know!

"Sheesh! When did you get so defensive?! Fine. I'll leave you to the roller-coaster of fun that is your life."

"Yippee. Don't forget to shut my door."

"Hello, hello!" said the cheerful voice on the other end of the phone line. "You have called me, so now I will talk to you!"

"Hi, Wil!" Buffy greeted. "Are you going to the Bronze tonight?"

"But of course, my dear Watson!" Willow replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'll be there. I was going to wear my fave blue nail polish, but it's disappeared. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Sorry, Buff, but I don't. Have you checked that black hole you call a closet?"

"Yes," Buffy growled. "I've also emptied all of my drawers. But, I'll keep looking. See you at the dance. Ciao!" 

Buffy searched the house for another hour before she finally gave up and got ready for her night at the Bronze. She actually had a pretty good time there in spite of her plain, old, blah, fingernails.

Late the next morning, Joyce asked Buffy to stay home with Dawn for an hour or so while she ran some errands.

"Oh, Moooom!" Buffy moaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. But," she added, "if you stop complaining I'll pay you five bucks."

"Okay." Buffy sighed. "Anything for my wonderful mother. Bye!" she called as Joyce walked out the door. "See ya!" 

"Not if I see you first!" Joyce called back as she climbed into her car.

Buffy was still smiling over the corny joke when she got to Dawn's room. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom said t-" Buffy started, but was cut off by a squeal from Dawn.

"Jeez! Knock much?! This is MY room! You can't just barge in when ever you feel like it!"

"So-rry," Buffy drawled. "Next time I'll… Hey! My nail polish!" she yelped as her eyes focused on Dawn's dresser. Buffy looked her little sister in the eye. "Why did you take my nail polish?" she asked slowly, trying not to freak.

"Oh, _that's _what you were looking for," Dawn said, finally remembering. "I borrowed it. No-way I could go to my school dance with unpainted nails!" 

THE END

****

Author: *sighs* I told you this wasn't my best work. But do me a favor and review anyway?! Just to reassure my that I'm not as bad a writer as I think… My first story, 'Good-bye', was WAY better. Go check it out. I'm starting on a Digimon story and I have a few chapters of a Sailor Moon crossover. Not gonna tell ya what it's crossed with. It's a surprise. You'll actually have to read it to find out. Might be awhile before it's posted though. Well, C ya L8R!!!


End file.
